My So Called School Life
by DatWolf
Summary: My first fan fiction based on an OC called Adam friends with Humphrey and the rest rated M for swears some violance and some possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy!

"Some time ago I remember I was actually happy for weeks on end, but knows days are more dull, more meaningless than ever before. My brother says its because when I was 14 my mother died, I never forgot that moment when fucking cancer beats those you love. It was an inevitability, we were told she had breast cancer, but it spread to her lungs and killed her on my birthday... Fucking cancer, I was crying when she died saying "Adam I love you be a good boy, I will miss you..." Her life vanishing with her breath. What made it so sad was that my present from her was all the pictures of me and her together when I was born till the morning of that day. I will never forget that, the moment in my life when she died leaving a farther less child with only his brother and baby sister. But even though I still wake up crying, the same moment replayed in my head like a stuck tape recorder whenever I sleep, there are more things that keep me saddened whenever I'm not pissed off at something, but no need for any more things to sadden my day because its school,"

"Wake up lazy ass!" I heard my brother yell, well just great, school, boring as shit lessons added to fucking jocks that if your not popular (like me) get mocked the sodding life out off. There is a bright side, friends, (yeh haha bet you were thinking I'm an emo with no friends I'm not by the way) some friendly teachers, and best of all a possible girlfriend, her name is Asha Summers, she's hot has no boyfriend an likes my kind of hobbies like gaming(PS4 all the way) and snowboarding in the winter(average 7-12 months in Canada, especially Jasper, where I live). Anyway gonna get up now, by the way I'm Adam, Adam Lake (shit last name I know).

Adam's POV

I dragged my self out of bed and like every morning got a shower, brushed my teeth and put on a white shirt and jeans.

Went downstairs and the first person I saw was a nice person my sister, her name is Emily she's a nice little sister 15 years old and more polite than a waiter talking to butler. "Morning Ads" " Morning sis" I replied as I got breakfast out and started eating. "So what do you think Asha will think after you tell her you love her?" Emily asked. "Well for one I hope she does like me as in like like me" I replied, " She will your a nice bro, your handsome, kind and she likes your kind of hobbies not to mention you have been acting a little flirty around her and I asked she does like you as in like like you" Emily said to reassure

me. " Thanks now let's go Tom (my older brother) has a few, well lets just say problems to solve"

Thankfully school is a walk down the road from were I live so off to school it is what's it gonna be like today?


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to school

**Hey guys im back with my second chapter less sad more funny i hope depends on my mood i guess any way hope you enjoy non the less.**

Adam's POV

_"ah school, one of the most fucked up things to history but still has a use as a dating/sex ground more than pubic education ground" _I was walking down with Emily to school when i spotted a grey furred wolf walking along with a almost golden furred but slightly creamy furred wolf, i new instantly these were two love birds i knew.

"hey humphrey!" i yelled, i saw them both turn around and smile then the grey one yelled back saying" heya adam get your ass up here and catch up!" at that moment i jogged up to them with emily running behind me. "Well well well if it aint the two that fucked in the library after class 5" i said as i walked with them. "How dafuck you know that?" humphrey inquired. "my sister was in the library at the desk in front of the bookshelf you two were havin a go to the side of, anymore details and my sister would of been narranting a porn clip." The two laughed at that while blushing. We shortly came up to one of the nicest (but still shit) schools in Canada, Jasper High the school most well know for all the fucking in the bathrooms(not really) Any way moving on from that we shortly met up with the crew (garth,lilly,mooch,salty,shakey) Emily met with some of her friends and walked off with them, and were heading down to the lockers were most of our school shit is when a certain hot as hell white furred wolf was walking in the opposite way to us(so straight at us) with two other wolves behind her. _"well if it aint hot ass Asha" _I was noticing a lot of movement behind me when i was starting to get close so i slightly turned my head around to see humphrey putting his index and thumb up, but the two girls behind Asha did that as well so i was about to ask what the fuck you doing when i got pushed by garth and humphrey into Asha who got pushed by the two girls behind her into me,

We got nocked over but Asha was on top(i wish we were on a bed) "well this is awkward i said as every one started taking pictures. "Got that right Love me boy", _"shit emily why would you?" _i thaught as i got up and helped asha up, then she said "So im guessing you liked that experiance like i did?" Asha asked. Dont know why but my instincts talked for me "Well i did, and my sister was telling the truth so..." I was cut of by asha putting her arms on my shoulder, holy shit yeah, she let out a small giggle befor pulling me into a kiss, was this all i ever needed to do to get her love? "damn your good at kissing" i said as she relied "why thank you romeo does this mean were dating?" "Well why not your pretty, hot so may as well now that everybodys probably got a picture of you on top of me." We giggled that one of as everyone yelled "FLIRT ALERT!" Damn shes hot, got a small stomach, thin very elegant and definatly super sexy.

A short while after we walked of to class sadly im not in her classroom till second class. Maths, boring but went rapidly befor long i was walking to science were Asha was most likely waiting. I checked Facebook and the amount of people commenting was unreal. Anyway paired up with Asha for a practical science lesson(an experiment) the cover teacher even knew about my and Asha's little match up and commented befor class, aka ass hole pointing out the obvious saying in my day we never went on top i relpied to the deaf old git "Well no shit you never got laid" everyone laughed but the teacher was to busy masterbating infront of an equation bourd (not really) I started holding the middle finger up at him in the middle of class whenever he wasnt looking, half the class were to busy making out with there partners the others were doing fuck all but kicking there feet up and relaxing.

After the science lesson where half of the class just made out for, me and Asha were enjoying morning break by doing some so called studying in the library, just making out nothing very sexual apart from me playfully touching her tits (not naked) every now and again. anyway after break the other three lessons befor lunch were somewhat easy. At lunch me Asha and the crew where sat at one table, half the time was me getting swarmed by people saying how was your morning below asha, my replie was down right awsome now let me eat something. i couldnt be bothered to think of any thing else, after that me and Asha were making plans to go over to her house (which i know will beat my house) but not for studing, just genrally chilling, well thats my excuse to get away from everybody.

Sadly good times can suddenly go to shit as Edward (big ass jerker) came up to the table where me and the crew were sitting, my first clue was that mooch, salty and shakey got up and tailed it out the lunch, the seconde was that humphrey started kicking my leg under the table, i looked at him and he moved his head indicating look behind you, i wish i didnt cause as soon as i did i saw edward the ugly as a pug ass hole, captian of football team (i mean who the hell else 9 times out of 10 is a right cock of shit) "well runt you actually got yourself a chick" he said cockily, "last time i checked your only girlfriend sued you for attemped rape." i repied as humphrey gave me the u dead bro look. "cocky shit" edward said as he turned around next thing i remember was his fist on my nose and my vision slowly fading into blackness as edward walked away and asha was leaning over me crying.


	3. Chapter 3 hospital blues

I'm back with the third chapter hope you guys enjoy!

"There were many things I was thinking about when I blacked out, many of which were saddening, my parents, Asha, the crew, all of them, I thought that this was it the so called afterlife, but no. It wasn't, not just yet..."

Adam's POV

I woke up to the constant beeping sound of the medical equipment next to my bed, "were the hell on earth am I?" I was thinking when my wrist started to hurt like hell, I ripped, yes literally ripped the medical equipment out of my wrist then re-strapped the medical tape around my wrist. My head was a tiny bit swollen but not very noticeable, it seemed alright, I felt my nose, it had definitely been broken with something more than a fist, but thankfully due to the most annoying invention ever called surgery and a bit of string my nose was so much better, infact it looked like nothing had ever been done to it ever, it was still the normal shape. Anyway moving on I got up and saw some of my stuff on the table my phone(Aka a grey brick) my wallet ( not empty thank fuck) and also a picture of my whole family together, happy. That was depressing yet happy to see. I was distracted by that when a doctor came in and looked surprised as a pug with a wasp nest up its ass. "Oh your awake and look well, thank god it's a miracle" he said "no thank modern day hospitals for actually doing something" I said as a joke, the doctor laughed then sat down in the chair next to my bed. *sigh* "look its going to be hard to understand this but you've been out for weeks, months even and a lot of things have happened since then, I'm sorry to say but... well your now an only child, well the only living member of your family, I'm so sorry." When he said this it made me feel like the day when my mom died, hopeless, alone and fucking depressed as shit, it felt like Pandora's box had been opened and all it targeted was me. "H..how did they die?" I forced myself to ask, "a car crash well a 12 ton truck car crash, it killed both of them, the driver of the the truck was drunk and was driving on the wrong side, the car and truck went up in flames upon collision by the time it was over all that was left was a pile of rusted steel and aluminium" the doctor replied "FUCKING ASSHOLE WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME OR MY FAMILY ALL SHIT GOES STRAIGHT TO US KILLING US LEAVING US TO DIE" I yelled as I feel to the bed criying into my pillow just as I did when mom died. "I'm so sorry I.. I can't really say anything" the doctor told me, I stopped crying and replied " it's fine, really it's fine we live life no matter what happens, anyway I need to get out off here, can I sign whatever I need to sign and leave?" "No need, your some family called the Summers paid for it" "Wait as in Asha's family, no way" I thought " they also left you some spare clothes better than hospital garments" As soon as I heard that I went into the bathroom got changed thanked him, delivered the form to the registry desk and set off to asha's "no point going home there's no one to great." I thaught as I approached Asha's house. I slowly rung the door bell and thankfully it was asha who answered. We stood looking at each other for a seconds before hugging. " I missed you so much I.. I thaught your we're gone" asha said befor starting to cry into my chest, " Shhh, shhh it's alright I'm here and nothing's going to seperate us anymore." I comfortingly said, I saw her parents come and see what it was all about "We didn't really know you but you seemed nice, common in and sit down," Asha's mom said to me. "Thank you thank you for everything, the hospital bill the warmest welcome I've ever had, thank you for everything" I couldn't be more happy at that moment. Me and asha sat down and kissed briefly while her parents weren't looking. " being with you here feels more at home than my own home, your all I really have left to call family" I said to asha as we kissed again but this time accidentally in front of her parents. "Oh so that's why you were so sad when Adam was in hospital eh? Lovers with love blossoming I see. Me and asha blushed a little and she giggled. "Yeh well it's nicer being here with her than it is with my house" "I see" Asha's mom replied.

"Speaking of which can adam stay here for a while as in maybe a week or two?" Asha asked. "Well I don't see why not but we don't have a spare bedroom so you'll have to share a room, but we don't have a spare mattress so you'll have to get a sleeping bag" Asha's mom (called Marian) answered. "Oh it's fine I'm sure me and Adam can sleep to together in the same bed,.." "Absolutely not, knowing you two you'd probably, well you know" Marian snapped "Promise well do no funny business, but please it would help adam relax a bit being right next to me." Asha pleaded. " alright fine but definatly, no joke, possitivly no having sex!" Marian said firmly "promise besides we have never even taught about it till just now" I replied.

"No sex well that's totally going to not happen" I thaught.


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm back with the forth chapter, as usual hope you enjoy!

"When you've narrowly escaped death you live life to the extremes, that happening to me over the time of 3 months with my nose bone nearly cracking through my skull, made me feel more alive than ever before, weird eh?"

Adams POV

When me and asha went up stairs to her room I only just realised instead of the cold wintery weather it was warm, welcoming spring weather, well shit I bet all the girls are going to be in well, politely there season, actually heat, and the time every guy may get lucky. Well at least Asha's keeping her head high and not letting nature control her, or so I thaught...

"Hey adam seeing as its pretty late and we both don't have time to take a shower each how about, well we take a shower together?" Asha asked me, "Well that's fine with me it's just your parents may think we are having, well you know, sex" I replied, "it's fine they won't know or they won't mind" Asha said in an almost seducing manner. "Okay then but no well, sex okay?" "Of course why do you even ask?" Asha replied with a slight giggle I presume at me saying sex, "well it's you know that time of year" I said "oh I see yeh I kinda have been feeling the heat, but not anything near a sexy feel, just very romantic" asha said reassuringly "well you seem confident enough, so lets get that shower I'm getting quite tiered as its now,.. 9:45pm" I said as asha showed me the shower turned it on to warm while we got undressed. "Are you sure your parents won't mind" I said even though I was completely naked " they won't I promise" asha said as she turned around completely naked, my face when I saw her naked. "Wow... I.. ur, um never.. well I did know you were beautiful.. but.., uh wow your hot" I staggered. Asha giggled and playfully posed, my jaw dropped, and asha giggled more and said " alright then lover boy save the excitement for the shower we're going to be right next to each other" she said as she pulled me into the shower with her, "well I feel much better now that I'm getting clean from sitting in the same hospital bed for 3 months" I said "by the way adam mind if I give you a hand if you give me a hand it's just my arm aches whenever I bend it to much and I can help you reach your back" asha asked "sure why not?" I replied as I passed asha some body wash she put it on my back then I got some of her body wash and put it on her shoulders, I got a bit carried away I admit, I gently rubbed it down her arms and the best bit of all I rubbed it down her back then down to her waist even a bit on her stomach, so thin and sexy was all that I could think, she turned around with a smile on her face "well your certainly keeping up your end of the deal" she said playfully "and might I ask you to do a bit more?" She added. "Of course beautiful" I said as I started moving down her legs from her waist, thankfully nothing sparked from that and we were out the shower after 5 minutes , we were drying off when the door handle turned , me and asha turned around facing away from each other when asha's mom came in, "Well you too are keeping up the deal a little tight no?, I said no funny stuff but you two can certainly look at each other silly pups" Asha's mom said "we are keeping are selves mentally restrained, making sure we don't let our selves get to exited if you know what I'm saying" asha replied "well I guess that's a good idea but anyway lights out for us was 10 min ago so hurry up" ashas mom said as she walked out.

"If only she knew"


	5. Chapter 5 Home and Family

div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And I'm back with the 5th chapter as always hope you enjoy!/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""When someone's talking about you not doing something when you actually have, it's that moment realise that you are either not doing something right, or your misunderstood, but in my case I just didn't bother listening or following rules"/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Asha's mom left the room as we got into our pajamas and got into bed, the bed was so much more comfortable than the hospital bed, surprise surprise, shows how much hospitals even actually care about patients comfort, so long as they live the doctors get paid so much for doing shit all but the every now and again broken bone or some poor old senior having a heart attack cause they got scared. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But here with asha was much better, we comfortably snuggled together, clean and smelling nice. This was what loving comfort was me holding on to asha with my arm around her stomach both ways with her head lent against my chest./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We both woke up to my phone ringing, way to go asshole! Who the fuck phoned as early as ... Oh shit overslept nearly half an hour and I was ment to be at school, fuck! "Asha wake up babe it's time for school," I whispered into her ear, asha yawned and said "what time is it, like a href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"5am/a?" "Sadly were 30 minutes over slept so we only have 10 minutes to get to school" I replied as I got up and dressed along with asha. We grabbed some toast and were pelting down the street to school. We were panting by the time we reached school, just in time. It was the same substitute teacher, instead of holding the middle finger up at him I socialised with everyone, a lot of how are you, you hear what happened to Edward, (went to jail for illegal weapons, assault and even drug use, serves the bastard right). After the boring morning me and asha met up with the crew, "so how are you after your dilemma?" Humphrey asked "well my nose is better, and that's it really, I wasn't really there when the rest of my family died, so it's a lot less depressing somehow" I replied. Awkward silence for a second but then "common lets get to lessons bells gona be going off in a minute" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"[time skip to lunch]/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Me and the crew met up as usual but instead of the shitty cafeteria food we went out for something else, the closest was a mc Donald's or as I say Mac crappers, so we went the extra way and found a KFC, now that's more like it, we were all eating when my phone rang, "hello?" I answered "yes... Yeh that's me, wait, WHAT?" Was all the crew could here as I slamed my phone onto the table, good thing was it was a shit phone that looked like a grey brick, as the screen cracked and the phone split in 2, "well fuck taxes, now I have to pay for my house AND a new phone!" I said "wow calm down, this isn't just taxes is it?" Kate asked "turns out that that truck driver that was drunk and killed my family was a relative of Edward, figures as his family must be the most fucking stupid family in the world"I said as I tried putting my phone back together. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"[time skip after school]/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"After school I told asha I needed some time to myself and would be fine by myself at home, as in my home./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She was fine with that and said if you needed to come back to my place you can come anytime you want./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"So now here I am watching tv in bed as some "breaking news" came on, at first I wasn't paying any attention but when I heard a gas line had exploded I turned to see what it was about, "an unwanted spark at a gas pump created a large explosion which carried on through a gas line underneath a prison on the outskirts of Jasper, an estimated 60 prisoners escaped this night and are most likely going into hiding.." I cut the tv off as I felt a cold shudder come up my spine, I got out off bed and put a black sweater on along with jeans and blues, I somehow felt to alone to exposed to stay by myself so I used the house phone to call asha and say I was coming over to hers,/div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I ran all the way and was relived to see her as I knocked on the door and she opened it./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" I missed you" I said as I pulled her into a hug, " I missed you to" asha replied as she kissed me. We went inside and watched tv for a bit with Asha's parents. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It's good to be with family"/div 


	6. Chapter 6 Ironic

Back with chapter 6 getting through these chapters well, my apologies for not posting in a while my internets shit. Also I will hopefully be changing a few account settings as well as getting a profile picture.

"When you find where your heart lies and where you belong, you fell more at home than anywhere else, and when your with true family you have the best time of your life"

Asha's POV

I was with Adam on the couch, we were lying with each other when I realised the time, it was 11pm, no wonder I was so tired, anyway I asked adam "you wanna get some sleep I'm tired as hell" "yeh I'm pretty tired too" Adam replied as he yawned. It wasn't long before we had changed and sat down in bed, but suddenly we heard a loud crack, my parents ran up as me and Adam looked under the bad to see the framework had snapped "well that's a shock and a half there" Adam said. "Well done you two looks like you be both sleeping on the mattress that now has to be on the floor" Mom said to me. Well that was embarrassing, anyway me and Adam moved the bed frame outside and went bak in to sleep. "Night babe" Adam said to me as we kissed and went to sleep

[time skip morning]

ADAMS POV

Well that was a good nights rest despite being on a mattress that had no bed frame. I woke up asha and the general routine happens again, get up, wash and clean teeth, change from pajamas to jeans with a super-dry (its a brand) white top. I looked out the window and the weather looked like it was about to piss it down so I grabbed a black sweater, asha was wearing jeans and a grey super-dry shirt, she also got a sweater but hers was pink, very bright I must say.

Anyway we walked down to school and surprisingly we didn't see anyone till first lesson, when shit goes down...

We were all sitting down doing work when the code red bell started ringing, this meant someone entered the school that was either armed or suspect to crime. The teacher turned off the lights and locked the door as we all hid, as it was a science lab we hid in a few empty closets that were used once but know we're being renovated, but there wasn't enough room so me, asha, some guy in our class and our teacher hid behind the tables that were thankfully like blocks so you couldn't see through them. My heart was pounding, this had never happened before, this was serious. Although the lights were off the windows gave light so we could see, we heard footsteps outside the door, the a slight push on the door, silence, the some thing hit the door breaking the lock and the door flung open, the footsteps sounded like they were going to one if the closets, oh no "well well well, pussies wanna hide eh? WELL OPEN UP PUSSIES BEFORE I SMASH THE DOOR OPEN" a somewhat familiar voice yelled, wait no it couldn't be, I slightly looked out to see someone in a orange jumpsuit, a prison, of course! But, YES IT WAS, that fucking Edward, I don't know what I was really angry about, apart from the whole 3 month thing, but I couldn't help myself as I walked up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, damn irony hurts, as soon as his face was in my direction I punt he'd him full on in the nose, it knocked him back, he tried to hit me but missed, again irony, I punched him repeatedly until he was on the ground crying. I knelt down to him and the really puny punch line had to be said "is it irony?, cause your nose looks bad,"Everyone had cake out and surprisingly a small chuckle of laughter filled the room as I said that exact line.

"Irony hits you like iron, it's in it's name"


End file.
